1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a charge trap NAND flash memory device.
2. Information
Floating gate cells are typically integrated with high voltage (HV) and low voltage (LV) transistors in semiconductor devices such as NAND flash memories. A single thin oxidation is typically used to build both LV metal oxide semiconductor substrate (MOS) and LV cell structure. In such a case, an LV oxide and a tunnel oxide may grow on the substrate during the same process step. Such a single process step and a resulting structure, however, may limit scalability and reliability of the resulting structure.